The Angel And The Hunter
by RainbowNekoNinja
Summary: A reverse destiel fanfic! Castiel has just come out of hell, but what and who is the mysterious man that brought him back?
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12ed1aec8d4b90e80bebaaaf64403981""Trading your soul for the life of another? Noble indeed, you are definitely a hunter." The demon, Alistair laughed, pulling the blade back out from Castiel's stomach./p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85cd7a081a634f62aac2c13c086198ea"Castiel choked, spewing blood over the floor. Knowing that no matter how many times he died, he would always come back. Always suffer, for the rest of eternity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2863339e3864e20cd867770fa420dc89""So...yes or no?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80b898b17bf07dd8a562e69d3ce85186"The offer Castiel had been denying for the past thirty years, the question that he would scream no to as loudly as he could. The one thing he felt he could do to keep his humanity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4700bc191d03bc62a1a49a92cc9d7826"But he cracked. He gave in. After thirty years of constant suffering, of torture. The brave hunter Castiel gave up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe4015dc9dc665cd8b3ea40908bd010""I'll do it." He stood up and took the blade from Alastairs bloody hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1257039a78d615111ed7efab84807516"And as Castiel neared the exit, he heard the last words he ever wanted to hear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62b89fc6a6b1f1d645a366b7b963b515""You'll come to love it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="470d8fa9c4e6351a94f16f94199e6f43"The thought made Castiel sick, because he knew he was right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="468b97020159ee9fe87abee2fb376c20"...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21d00a37e8c5026dffab5cc1418b77c2"Castiel looked up, and it was nothing but dark. He attempted to sit up but just ended up hitting his head off of whatever small box he was in. A sprinkle of what seemed almost like dust...no soil, sprinkled down from the roof./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89d929af625acb5831720d65d6f2d11b"Castiel hit his hand on the roof once again, causing more dirt to rain down. He hit it again and again before he felt everything cave in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3038c69f98a907ba48fa75b6062c9d17"He climbed his way up, trying not to think of how far down he could be, and how long he could hold his breath for. After a while Castiel broke through the surface, panting and gasping for breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4affa4118259c8117eb7a057312064d"He stood up and looked down, not many could tell, but he was a hunter. This was a grave, and he had been dead. Although...if Castiel had been dead, why didn't he remember anything?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46c0cc51e8ea04dcea66287fe04ede69"The hunter looked around, seeing a road he walked over. And as if a gift from God, there was a run down Lincoln just sitting at the edge of the road./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7413c250d7d007791d37c39930b276a4"Once Castiel had hopped into the drivers side he found a pair of car keys already in the ignition. Which was odd because the car had been abandoned for at least several months./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d7f943a1f4d12ccaac761ecce793e10"He twisted the key and almost immediately the engine roared to life. The sound of the radio came on, the connection was bad, but did she say it was August, twenty-seventh? That would mean Castiel was only in hell for three months!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c225d894b8cbcb6c7d6de08071d786cb"That's right. Hell. Alistair. The torture. He tortured. He hurt others and...he enjoyed it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a22a9ec137ebfa9c86cf913330f3eaf5"It all came flooding back at once, more as if he was reliving it than recalling a painful memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06703bd0706334e467098d6da62140fe"And so Castiel sat there. With his head on the car wheel, and he wept, knowing that nobody could see him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bfb81fc4625d1c6977a5f031c1394ce"He tortured people, some of them were innocent. Castiel, a hunter, who dedicated his life to saving others, hurt so many. And he liked it. He just couldn't understand what was wrong with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f69c2aab9897992dd43e434abb0b2d7e""There's nothing wrong with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae55a7825f4f4baf3484166204619b69"Castiel jumped, hearing a voice beside him and looked over at a very attractive man, who had definitely not been there moments before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35ec97d2ed67dde1758b392e74d757fb"Castiel's hand slowly crept towards his knife, "What are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c14bd2ea4e53fe75abc478d2bd07b4"The man smirked, "I am Dean! I am an Angel of the Lord! I am the one that gripped you tight and raised you from per...per...hell! I raised you from hell!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caa698856c61f981ff3443b719f363ef"Castiel raised his eyebrows, Angels didn't exist. And even if they did, why should he believe that this guy is one?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc3957ac93fa66a2c0c281f7d3b3e016"The man calling himself Dean, was in a ratty, old, leather jacket, and blue jeans. What 'Angel of the Lord' goes around looking like a street thug? Although, there was something about him that made a very, very, minuscule part of his mind believe him. It was the way Castiel could practically drown in his emerald green eyes. Or how the light streaming through the window seemed to make him glow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75688bdeb621be7623cfd5443d15e8c2"But still...Angels don't exist, right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb94e0e491fcc98508f2d9409eaffa97"Castiel leaned back in his seat and looked at 'Dean', "Okay, well let's say for a second that Angels do exist–"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c50838698d47f149a9ee40a75441298c""They do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab526dc36cebe270f75592e46bd59827""They don't, but let's suppose that they do. Why should I believe for a second that you're an angel? I mean, what type of an Angel name is Dean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="821308a952905bdeec6bcb992501f95f"Dean looked momentarily hurt, "Excuse me? I'm sorry I don't have a name like Castiel, but I'm still an Angel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90e43abafc6a0d24134b0d1f326491c9"Castiel's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Prove it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d0c3e27dc9997c3f0923bdcd786b309"Dean smiled smugly and gestured outside of the car, "Ladies first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23aded4397c965326e7d06bd3faf7718"Castiel rolled his eyes and kept his hand on his demon blade. For some reason it was in the coffin with him, along with two bags of rock salt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="686ab374540a838222a0c19a264d75e9""Okay...what are we doing out here?" Castiel followed the 'Angel' into an open area, surrounded by trees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7a3d231822a2d930d298f340ce709b9"Instead of Dean responding, he just smirked and the most daunting shadow Castiel had ever seen appeared below him. Castiel couldn't see the actual wings of course, but the shadow made it clear that they were in fact there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b37d0f548f1563133621671e64524b3"Castiel continued to stare at the spot where the shadow was long after Dean put his wings away, "Why...why couldn't I see them?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfbdf7dca46c38cb40b0ac6efde40996""Because my true form would burn your eyes out." Dean said bluntly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43bb36cb1fb32de16434001e75204103"True form? Castiel was now confused, who was he then, if this wasn't his true form?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1796890f53a2d573f5386228b060ee00"And right then a terrifying thought passed through his head, "That's not...a vessel is it? Angels aren't like demons...right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba95a293a9a246c9631797b81d5c4266""No, and yes." Dean smiled and began to walk back towards the car, "Angels do need a human vessel to interact with the human world. We're not like demons though, our vessels have to be willing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="341e347cd05dbb63942278e1d9f13338"Castiel was shocked, and felt anger bubbling up inside him, "Then, your body, it's just a vessel?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac7d4c5386bc0597360b56f3d7d75d45"Castiel had his eyes glued on Dean, even when they both got back into the car. The green eyed angel seemed to be thinking hard about something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b9ab07a3c005834cb9d3d158d0f0250""This isn't a vessel. But it's not my true form either."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9476510a804832df50943327f55bdc12""What do you mean by that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="894266068d83c16c538830b0cab8a672"Dean sighed and fidgeted, tapping his fingers on the dash board, "I mean, I'm different from most Angels. I was born half human, half Angel. So this is my real body, but it's my human form."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7652f3b8b531f76424d0fae3ffaee383"Castiel tried to wrap his head around that. Half angel? He'd never heard of such a thing. Although, he'd never heard of Angels before today either, so there's that to be accounted for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6e80500ef750b0f9a83fb7a876ce2d3""Okay, well, I believe you. But why me? Why did you raise me from hell of all people? I sold my soul! I made a deal with a demon! I–"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7ae7ed5b569afe745f5c9a0bba584bb"Dean held up his hand, silencing Castiel instantly. Castiel was more than a little bit panicked, he didn't understand anything. And the only person or, Angel, he could go to for help looked like a gang leader./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68b2b36fa3819c7a4473b19f1ccdf60c""You, Castiel, are the righteous man. And Heaven need's your help." All signs of previous humor had vanished from Dean's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed6b5b5c6203c10174c5a85874cf7318"Castiel wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into, but he was positive that it couldn't be good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d47669c9d66081949825f754e315b8""And if I don't want to help?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4f3849f6ab056e2465a311e4ed78334"Dean winced, and Castiel was sure he wouldn't like the other option, "Then we'll have to...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dispose/em of you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d82add1a1e7d7496b03988b869546763"Castiel could feel beads of sweat building up on his head, "This is a lot to take in. Can...can I have some time to think about this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3ea5ff215b516f132e7f0cca90ea376"Dean nodded and smiled warmly, making Castiel feel fluttery. This was a strange feeling for him, he'd never spent much time around people, and the people he did spend time with weren't beautiful angels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cd20695ebd1931ae43888ba914f614b""So, do you have any family? Anyone you need to see?" Dean was tapping his fingers repetitively along the dashboard of the passengers seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc3f6fe2ee1103fedf1c6ca02da20cb0"Castiel shook his head, "I have two brothers, but we don't stay in touch. I doubt they even know I was dead."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00f313a1fc70d0f41f4002c9e2896c88"Castiel frowned, and the fluttery feeling that once made him feel like smiling was replaced with a cold, damp feeling. He missed his brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel. They hadn't talked for more than a year, three months of that year Castiel had been dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="249aedc9d8b1109180085f5b07ecc52a""Well Cas, let's go see them! It doesn't matter if you don't see them very often, you need your family. You did just come back from hell after all." Dean grinned and stretched, causing the feeling in Castiel's stomach to return./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6c91d6e51dda9437397be73320c1d74""Cas?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6205f9c951a63ec686127f4f9b7040e0""Oh, sorry. Castielem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emis awkward to say, ya know?" For a moment it looked as though Dean had blushed, but as quickly as the red tint had appeared, it disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06d6e9867d0b3e93c48d6458c5efece6"Castiel could definitely feel em style="box-sizing: border-box;"his /emface heating up, there was something about this angel that made him fidgety, "It's okay, I...I've never had a nickname before."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00cb4b4b18170bde7aee1e024dbf8c6c""Really?" Dean looked shocked, "None of your friends or girlfriends have ever given you a nickname? Even with a name like Castiel?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99af72e77bc432bdb129174e1ba73007""I've never been in a relationship before...and well, I don't have any friends." Castiel laughed half heartedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81470de7acb1df4185c7f0ad4976249b"Castiel looked down at his hands, trying to think back to the last time he was close with someone. He couldn't really remember, other than his brothers, he'd never really connected to other people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d585dad7d60bdbd98811a4e82d95cbfa""Dude, somebody needs to give you a hug. I mean, nobody? And come on, your like twenty eight. What twenty eight year old hasn't had a girlfriend?" Dean laughed and put his hand over Castiel's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bfefe6c312acb1c60e6a0ca005b5767"All sad thoughts of the past vanished at the angels touch, and Cas wasn't sure whether or not it was because he was an angel or if it was something else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1678e3aca89fb62d309e62cc69f3a43c""I've never had interest in close relationships with others."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a420f1a3a2f35ccaf45fa6f5ec39a8"Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Of course you haven't. You're the weirdest person I have ever met."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26ec3eb08b1e92aac25ea72a6d0a5707"Dean said 'person' almost as if he was one, as if he was human instead of a celestial being./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbf4b5e66053de7229297b61eba0d01d""I'm not weird, I just don't like socializing as much as the average person." Cas looked up to meet the gaze of the green eyed man, and felt almost as if he was melting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41a5d559d63cf7edb3955011ee6ebe25"Dean smiled and leaned back into the passenger seat, and snapped his fingers. When Castiel opened his eyes he was in the passenger seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43299514856a6153322d6874ae385bff"Dean was looking through the rear view mirror and slowly backing up the car, "Oh yeah and Cas? I always drive."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9aab42ba6028077549e2a4619f28ca0"Castiel was confused and still a bit dazed from teleporting, "What...what did you just do? Where are we going?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8991a83c7994af88dde9e694e33a1b8a""I'm an angel Cas, and we, are going to track down your brothers."/p 


End file.
